


Netflix Night

by ScribblingMama



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Kwamis Hanging Out, Marinette and Adrien are Busy Elsewhere, Platonic Cheesecake, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Tikki & Plagg, netflix, old fanfic rewrite, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblingMama/pseuds/ScribblingMama
Summary: Tikki and Plagg get the chance to have some cuddle time while their holders spend their time on Marinette's balcony. It's a perfect night for some Netflix and cuddles for these two kwamis.
Relationships: Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Netflix Night

**Author's Note:**

> This little piece of fluff didn't need many improvements, so I made a few edits and decided to repost it. Tikki and Plagg are so fun to write, and I didn't write them nearly enough in the past. I hope you enjoy.

“Ugh, they’re talking again,” Plagg whined, his gaze following their chosens as they climbed through Marinette’s skylight. “Guess it’s just you and me, Sugar Cube.”

“I guess so, Stinky Sock.” Tikki shook her head, zipping toward Marinette’s desk. “You should be happy he’s happy. Wasn’t it you who said he needed more happiness in his life?”

Stealing a glance at the skylight, Plagg suppressed a shudder. “Yes, but I didn’t mean he should be this happy. It’s rather disgusting the way he goes on and on whenever we’re not here.”

A giggle escaped the little ladybug kwami. “You love it. I know better, Plagg. You’re a big softie at heart.”

She flitted around the desk, gasping in delight when she spotted what she’d been searching for.

“What are you doing?” Curiosity sparking, he zipped down to the desk, watching her with feigned indifference.

“You know Adrien’s password, right? To his Netflix account?” She pulled out Marinette’s tablet, dragging it across the desk. She settled it near the small cushion her chosen had fashioned for them upon learning her partner’s identity. “I figured we could watch this series I found. You’ll love it. Lots of action and a bit of romance.”

He spared a final glance at the skylight, catching the silhouettes of the two teenagers. A smile graced his features as their laughter filtered from where they sat on the balcony. They wouldn’t be coming inside any time soon.

Turning back to his other half, he nodded. “Sounds good.”

He flitted over the tablet, putting in Adrien’s password and booting up the streaming service.

When Tikki tapped on one series, Plagg’s entire being lit up. “This is a good one. Scooch over.”

Together, they nestled on their cushion, Tikki resting against him as they enjoyed their evening of Netflix. Above them, he could occasionally hear their chosens, his smile growing at the life they’ve made since their accidental reveals not six months ago.

As Tikki drifted off to sleep a short while later, Plagg couldn’t help feeling grateful for the time he’d gotten with her. He’d never admit it willingly, but he’d missed Tikki for far too long. He curled himself as close as he could get to her. Soon, a soft purr poured out of him, soothing them both.

He couldn’t imagine life getting any better than this.

Well, maybe when their chosens inevitably moved into together, but for now, he was content with the way things were.

“Big softie,” Tikki mumbled, a smile spreading over her lips.

She dozed back off.

“Yeah, I guess I am,” he murmured, his purr rumbling deep in his chest as he, too, succumbed to sleep beside her.


End file.
